


Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May 2020, day 30: purrince, hinted reverse love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: What happens when you finally see what's been right in front of you all along?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?

**Author's Note:**

> If the title doesn't make this clear that I watched Aladdin recently, there are more hints in the fic itself, hehe.  
> This one line from A Whole New World tempted me too much and I decided I should write it right before the end of Marichat May. I'm happy I managed to do it. I hope you like my last contribution for this month.

Marinette wished that she was still watering her plants when Chat arrived. This way it wouldn’t look like she was just sitting there waiting for him to show up. Which she’d been doing. Although she felt torn and confused and didn’t know how his presence would help her, she still wanted him there, she couldn’t deny that.

She wished her heart didn’t betray her like that. Even if she wanted to pretend she didn’t feel anything, it proved her wrong. It started its excited dance the moment she saw his silhouette on the horizon and by the time he’d joined her on her balcony was threatening to jump out of her chest.

She wished she didn’t feel like that. It was dangerous, that much was clear. It was wrong, if it could cause the world to end. It was unbelievable, since she’d been so convinced that she could never fall for him. How had it happened?

She wished she could convince herself to stop feeling this, but she was also afraid of doing so. In the short time she’d allowed herself the luxury of admitting how she felt, she’d gotten used to the feeling. It was still scary, but it was also exhilarating. 

She wished he wasn’t so perceptive. Because one look at her was all it took for him to notice that something was troubling her. 

“What is it?” he asked without preamble. What could she say, where could she start?

“I’m trying to make myself not like someone,” she said, surprised by her own words. She hadn’t meant to tackle the subject directly. But it was all that was on her mind. He paused for a beat, looking at her curiously.

“Oh. Is that a thing? Is it even possible?” he asked.

“I hope it is. Why shouldn’t reason dictate who we fall in love with or not? It has the potential to cause so much pain. Maybe if we went into it with a clear mind and decided for ourselves if we wanted to do it, it would be different.” Where all that came from, she didn’t know. But it must have made it obvious that she didn’t like letting her heart dictate how she felt.

“Tell me, princess,  when did you last let your heart decide?” There was her confirmation. She wished he hadn’t asked this so seriously, so that she could make a joke and avoid answering. But he seemed genuinely interested and maybe a bit concerned about her. 

“This guy… the first one that ever made me feel like this. I did a lot of stupid things because of him. I made these complicated plans that came to nothing, I wasted people’s time and my own, I hurt people and myself. And I didn’t even think to try to fight the feeling when it all started. Maybe I should have,” she finished, looking away. 

“But that’s pretty normal, I think,” she heard his reply. “Is anyone supposed to get it right the first time? I know I didn’t.” A rueful chuckle accompanied the statement. She knew what he meant. She wished she could see his expression when he realised that he must have done something right if they were here. She sighed.

“It’s not a big consolation,” she said. 

“Hey,” he said, startling her. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” she answered without thinking. But he didn’t seem surprised. 

“Let’s take this conversation somewhere else. A change of scenery might do you good. What do you think?” She could see the excitement in his eyes. He wanted to do this for her. And although she knew it wasn’t likely to help matter in the least, she couldn't say no. She wanted this. She nodded.

“Now, I can’t offer you a magic carpet ride,” he said, smiling at her when she was already in his arms. She hoped her widely beating heart wouldn’t betray how she felt. “But my means of transportation is still magical and I think it’s worthy of a princess. Hold on!” 

And they were off.

***

As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop with Marinette in his arms, Adrien hoped she would somehow miss the loud thuds of his heart. He hoped she got to enjoy the view, the city sprawled beneath them, the lights merrily fighting off the dark. Somewhere high above them, between the wisps of clouds and remnants of smog, a sliver of the moon could be seen. 

He saw it all but couldn’t take any of it in. All he could think about was the girl in his arms. How she didn’t seem afraid at all. The way she held onto him was not desperate and full of fear. His heart swelled with happiness that she trusted him that much. As if she knew that he’d never let anything bad happen to her. 

When they arrived at their destination, he saw her look around in surprise. She took in the secluded rooftop, with pillows scattered around. The Eiffel Tower twinkling in the distance. 

‘What is this place?” She asked, with wonder in her eyes.

“It’s something I found and I come here from time to time,” he shrugged. Although this much was obvious.

“With Ladybug?” Marinette asked then, a strange expression on her face.

“Um, no. You’re the first person I bring here actually,” he admitted, feeling self-conscious. What would she make of this? 

“I like it,” she said, smiling happily and he relaxed. 

“So, tell me more about what’s troubling you,” he said as they settled down on the pillows. “You’re trying to forget this guy or what?” He couldn’t help wondering who he was. It couldn’t be him, right? He couldn’t imagine Chat being her first crush.

“This is only part of the problem. There is this other guy… “ she trailed off, looking down. Oh, another one? Who was most definitely not him, right? He must have been somewhere in between those two, Insignificant enough not to be mentioned. He shouldn’t feel bitter because of this, he’d been the one to turn her down, but with the way he felt for her right now, it filled his heart with regret. 

“I tried very hard not to allow myself to feel like this. At first it was easy, because he was just being silly. But then I found out what a great person he is. How kind and considerate and loyal he is. How I love when he makes me laugh,” she said with a soft smile, but then she seemed to realise who she was talking to and a soft blush covered her cheeks. 

He didn’t know why this made him feel so bad. The more she talked about that guy, the more he felt, what? Was this jealousy? 

“He sounds like a nice guy,” he forced himself to say. “What’s the problem?”

“He is. He’s the best. But so is the first guy. I really must have a type,” she said, shaking her head. 

“I get that. I tend to like brave and strong girls, who tend to hide their sweetness or think so. But it shines through,” he said, dreamily. The surprised look in her eyes told him that he’d said too much. It was his turn to feel like blushing. He cleared his throat. “So you can’t decide between the two, because they’re equally good, then?”

“It’s not that either. There is no competition really. They have both made it clear how they feel about me. There is no real choice.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice that made him speak without thinking.

“If they don’t return your feelings, it’s their loss,” he told her. She looked confused for a second, maybe he got it wrong? But then she smiled softly at him. 

“Right. It would be stupid to fall for you after you already turned me down, don’t you think?” Her gaze didn’t waver, trying to tell him something. Oh. Surely, she didn’t mean…? Could he be this lucky? 

Well, this was it. If she was brave enough to tell him that, he could do it too. 

“You know what? This was a while ago. And while I told your father back then that I’m not your purrince, maybe now I want to be. If you would have me.”

She looked uncertain, as if she hadn’t expected it to happen like that. But then she shuffled closer to him and took his hand.

“There’s nothing I would like more. Maybe it’s time to let my heart decide after all.”

It was the trust in her eyes, which told him she would trust him not only with her life but with her heart too. It was the soft smile on her lips. Once his eyes settled there, he couldn’t look away. He leaned in without realising he was doing it.

But he still paused for a second, his eyes darting up to hers. She nodded almost imperceptibly. Then he closed his eyes and his lips touched hers. 

The world didn’t stop and there were no fireworks. But he felt as if he’d left a part of him behind. He knew he would never be the same. No way would things remain unchanged after this. This perfect moment that was just theirs. No matter what happened, he would always remember the softness of her lips, the way she pulled him closer when he was about to pull back. The kisses they exchanged there under the stars would stay with him forever. 


End file.
